Love For You
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: A bunch of random, fluffy stories about Grell and William as lovers. Each story also has some kind of headcanon I made up about William. T just in case. DISCONTINUED/HIATUS.
1. Cat and Crimson

**Headcanon: William has a cat.**

I skimmed through some paperwork I brought home. Honestly, Sutcliff does not understand the rules. Then again he was never the kind to even in the academy. After finishing that, I stretched my arms up...

...when I felt something rub against my leg. Looking down I saw my black cat, Mr. England.

Smiling I scratched him under his chin. He hopped into my lap, surprising me slightly.

A small smile came across my lips as he purred and propped his paws on my shoulders.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked, scratching his head. He just mewed in reply.

"Alright then." He hopped down as I got up. His little feet patted against the floor. He then jumped on to the bed in a graceful fashion. I thought that was really cute.

But not as cute as my red headed lover, who was sleeping softly in our bed, hugging a pillow in his arms. One of the straps on Grell's negligee was hanging off his shoulder. A soft smile came across my lips as Mr. England curled up next to Grell.

I got in bed with them after changing out of my work day clothes and into my pyjamas. Mr. England got up and leaped over Grell to curl up in his own pillow, allowing me to get closer to Grell.

I quietly removed the pillow from Grell's arms and set it under his head. He grasped for something else to hold, my waist being the item.

He pulled himself closer to me, nuzzling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you." I whispered against his bright red hair. I felt him smile against my chest, and mumble something along the lines of, "I love you too.".

I stared at Mr. England. Somehow I feel he moved from his cozy spot next to Grell to a pillow because of me. Even if he is a cat, I like to talk to him. I know he's a cat but he is also the one I talk to about actual male things besides Eric.

Yes, this cat is quite the listener. He is also quite a best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Just to say a few things, if the ending sounds a bit rushed, that's because it's like 2 o' clock and I am tired. Second, I spelled pajamas in the British form so don't say it's wrong. For each headcanon, I had help from SerialMarchHare. Okay, now to have a cookie and the off to bed.**


	2. Crying Heart

**Headcanon: William hates to give Grell an assignment involving a child because Grell cries about it. And William hates that even more.**

William glared at the folder he held, silently hiding behind a corner.

This was an assignment for Grell and it involved...a child.

William always hated to give Grell these assignment, more since the Jack the Ripper incident. And now that he was his lover, it hurt his heart. He knew that Grell was going to cry. 'This is work.' is what he kept telling himself but...

"Watcha doin'?" A voice asked. William jumped and turned around quickly to see Eric.

"Slingby! Do not scare me like that!" William sighed and thought about what he was really doing. "I guess I'm fighting with myself." He concluded.

"I hope your not losing 'cause that's just weird." Eric smiled. "Here is my paperwork." He handed his papers to William.

"Thank you." He slipped the papers behind the cursed folder.

"Well, see ya." Eric waved.

"Wait!" William said, grasping Eric's shoulder.

Eric turned around in mild surprise. "Yeah?"

"Could you do one more assignment?" William asked hopefully.

"Sorry. I already clocked out." Eric shrugged.

William turned back to the folder and held it tighter, crumpling the sides.

"Is that an assignment for Grell?" Eric asked.

William nodded.

"And it involves a child?"

He nodded again.

Eric chuckled slightly. "You know, Grell crying isn't all bad. For you at least."

"And in what way is it not bad?" William raised an eyebrow.

"If he cries, then you get to comfort him."

William stared blankly, as if Eric just spoke another language like German.

"Like kiss him, embrace him and other romantic things."

William sighed. "I guess. But would he really look for comfort from the person that gave him the assignment?"

"Let's say there are two of you. One is you now, my boss. The other is you at home. There has to be at least a small difference between you now and at home. I really don't see you opening your arms to Grell at work."

William slightly blushed at the obviousness in Eric's voice. "Sorry for asking a ridiculous question. I'm just new at this."

Eric grinned. "That's okay. Well I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Eric waved.

"Yes. Good night." William said. When Eric left, he hesitated before walking to Grell's office.

"Grell Sutcliff." He said sternly, said person turning around, a bright smile against his lips. Oh Grell was making this harder for William...

"Will~! I'm happy to see you!" Grell blew him a kiss.

William stepped forward and laid the folder in front of Grell and quickly made his way to leave. He paused and said, "I would like that to be finished by the end of overtime." And left without another word.

"Well that was odd." Grell mumbled as he opened the folder. His eyes widened at the information inside.

He stood up and ran into the hall, looking for the raven haired man. He couldn't see him.

Grell's hands made fists, his eyes already watering.

William sat on the couch at home, petting Mr. England. Grell was very late coming home. He was worried. It was already 12 o' clock in the morning. William stopped petting the cat and placed his elbows on his knees. He rested his head on his hands.

'He probably hates me now. No, I know he hates me.' William's thought were cut off as the door opened.

Grell walked in and set his paperwork on the table, his bangs covering his eyes.

William just stood up and walked around the table. He touched Grell's shoulder and lifted his chin to look at him.

Tears filled his eyes and he looked coldly at William. And William did not like that one bit. It broke his heart to see his love stare at him like that with tears.

"...Grell, I'm sorry." William said.

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have given me that assignment in the first place." Grell replied in monotone.

"Grell, if I could have given that assignment to someone else, I would have." William leaned in. "Believe me." He whispered against Grell's lips.

Grell looked at William with some light his emerald eyes. "You promise?"

William just smiled before locking them in a heartbreakingly tender kiss. He could taste salt from the remaining tears.

William pulled away and embraced Grell, stroking his slightly tangled hair. He felt the red head wrap his arms around his waist. Then he cried. And they stayed that way and William kissed him, did anything to make the red reaper smile.

Even though William doubted it a little bit, Eric was right. William really was different at work. But he and the other William did have one thing in common.

They loved to see Grell's bright smile.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if William is a bit OOC in the chapters. I just can't seem to fit a non-slightly OC William in this story. I hope that's okay. I actually made up a headcanon that Eric speaks German and when he gets mad, he curses in German (mostly if he's drunk). I might add that in another chapter sooner or later. And in my mind, Alan and Eric never died! Never. Because I need more shinigamis to mess with. Hee hee.**


	3. Forever With You

**Headcanon****: Grell smells like cinnamon.**

I woke up to a loud scream. My eyes opened, my hands stumbling for my glasses. As I slipped them on, I tried to see what was going on as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I was faced with a bare back, Grell's to be exact. I could see my redheaded lover curled up, holding his head as if loud music was playing. I gently touched his shoulder.

The next thing I knew, his Death Scythe was harshly pushing against my neck. His face gave me a look of pure hate and disgust.

"S-Stay back, you piece of trash!" He yelled hoarsely.

"Grell." I breathed. "Have I done something wrong?" I have never seen him like this. To tell the truth, he was scaring me to my core.

His face slowly changed into surprise. "W-Will...?"

"Last time I checked." I smiled.

The Death Scythe slowly disappeared from my neck, arms replacing the machine.

Grell tackled me to the bed, crying into my neck. I could feel him tremble as I wrapped an arm around his waist. The other one busied itself with his back, fingers lightly tracing lines on the smooth skin.

I sniffed in Grell's smell. Machine oil, musty perfume and other things I can't describe.

The one that catches me the most is the smell of cinnamon. I don't know why but he always does. It adds a sweetness the unique aroma that is Grell.

He slowly calmed down, sniffing occasionally.

"I'm sorry, Will." He rubbed his eye. "I had a nightmare."

"Grell, your a Death God. How could a dream possibly scare you?" I asked.

"..." He mumbled something.

"Grell, speak up." I said as nicely as I could.

"There was a demon. But that wasn't the scary part!" He looked at me with frightened eyes. There was that dramatic silence before he spoke again.

"...I dreamed you had died in front of my eyes." He whispered sadly. I stared at him. I...I don't know what to say.

"I wanted so much to kill that demon because he killed you. But..." He gripped the sheets and looked anywhere but my eyes. "He kept telling me it was myself who killed you. I looked at my Death Scythe and it..." Tears started to form in his eyes again. "It...was covered in blood."

There was a long moment of silence. I couldn't say anything to that. He dreamed I had died? It felt like hours before Grell put a hand on my shoulder.

"William." He said. "Do you promise to always be there for me at times like this?" He asked.

I tenderly lifted his chin and kissed his lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Will, please be serious! Just promise you and me will be together forever." He looked me straight in the eyes.

I felt my cheeks warm up. Slowly, without any doubt in my head, I pressed my forehead against his.

"I promise." I whispered.

Grell's eyes changed from determined to embarrassed, a blush coloring cheeks.

"If you really promise..." I watched as he raised his pinky. "You have to pinky swear."

I stared at him dumbfounded. A...pinky swear?

"Grell...that's..." I stared at him. I realized that this meant more than anything to him. If I said this was ridiculous, he would surely shattered.

Intertwining our pinkies , I kissed his forehead and finished my sentence, "...a promise."

* * *

**A/N: So this headcanon is about Grell but it affects William so this counts right? Anyways, I've always noticed in fan fics that when ever they mention Grell's smell, he always smells like cinnamon...yeah. BTW, I would have posted this earlier but I watched a scary movie...yeah, my mind was not cooperating to finish this. But I am better now.**


	4. Shakespearean Rain

**Headcanon: William likes the sound of rain.**

The tap of rain patted against the window, thunder resounded through the sky and flashes of lightning made the show more spectacular. A thunderstorm is like nature's play to me.

A yawn escaped my lips as I drank my tea. Honestly, that was the 9th yawn this morning. Tears were already forming in my eyes. Grell's nightmare last week hasn't cleared out of his head at all. And he's been crankier than ever lately. But we both are off today. Maybe I can cure him of this foolishness.

'_Where is he anyways?_' I thought as I turned a page in my book I was reading. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when the door and...

...Oh my.

Grell walked out, wearing one of my dress shirts. It was long enough to hide his 'area' and the sleeves were slightly long on him. The top two buttons were unbuttoned, exposing his shoulder.

He started to rub his eye sleepily. He looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Will?" He asked as he tilted his head.

Getting my head out of the gutter, I replied, "Grell, you do realize your wearing my shirt, right?"

He looked down at his legs then looked at both his hands, covered by the white fabric. "...Oops. Sorry." He apologized softly.

Grell come closer to me, his light footsteps patting against the floor.

He stopped in front of me and layed his head on my shoulder, his arms falling to the length of his knees.

I sighed happily at my lover's utter...

Cuteness.

I gently pushed the hair covering his exposed shoulder to his back, caressing the soft skin along the way.

Grell just moaned in response.

But something is slightly off about Grell. He's not as energetic as usual.

"Grell? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I felt him frown against my shoulder.

I tenderly kissed the top of his head. "If your tired you should go back to bed."

"I won't go to bed without you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you're not there, I'll have that dream."

"What dream?" I knew what dream he was talking about but honestly, this is ridiculous!

"Don't act like you don't know. You know what dream." He growled.

I sighed. I looked down to the book and read, talking to him at the same time. "Grell, I've always slept with you since we became a couple. Especially since the night you had that nightmare. For once, you will sleep alone, only to get this dream out of your head."

"What?" Grell shouted. His face was furious, his eyes glossy as if he was about cry.

"But I will stay by your side till you fall asleep." I reassured. I heard Grell release a breath he must have been holding.

"I was getting worried for a second. After all, we've only been together for less than a month!" He shyly smiled.

I sighed as I was dragged to the bedroom, myself reading the book in the process.

* * *

Grell glared at the ceiling while I was reading.

"Argh! I just can't fall asleep!" Grell groaned. "Will, what are you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet." I said with no mind. I regretted it when I heard Grell squeal.

"Ah Will! Wherefore art thou, Will?"

"I haven't reached that part." I muttered.

"Then how about you read it to me for what place you are on? Maybe it would help me fall asleep."He giggled. I blushed tenfold.

The part I was on was Act 1, Scene 1.

"A-Alright." I stuttered. I cursed at myself for that.

Regaining my voice, I started. "Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, which thou wilt propagate, to have it pressed with more of thine. This love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall, and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz."

I looked over to Grell and saw him slowly closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes for a brief moment as he said, "Go on Will."

He closed them again and touched my hand, intertwining our fingers.

I continued to read aloud for around thirty more minutes until I realized he was asleep. I guess I just got lost in the play.

I was about to leave I felt Grell's hand squeeze mine. His grip kept getting tighter till his knuckles were almost white.

Grell was having that dream again.

'_I have to think here and fast. Grell is having these dreams because of a fear right?_' I thought. '_Grell is scared that I'll leave him. For good._'

Brushing away his lovely red hair, I gently kissed his forehead.

"If I ever die Grell, it will be for you. I promise to protect you, my lovely princess." As corny as that sounded, it seemed to help him stop his bone crushing grip. His face relaxed and his lips formed a smile as I shifted to lay beside him. I wrapped my arms around him and kept my lips close to his forehead.

In my head, Grell is an actor—or actress as he prefers—who got scared and forgot his lines, even after many rehearsals. My words were like encouragement or a reminder of how the scene is supposed to be. So maybe with that in mind, his dream can have a happy ending.

And I hope the play 'William and Grell' is a never-ending story with it's happy parts and sad, serious and funny, bitter and sweet.

And the orchestra outside plays on as this act ends.

Honestly, this is all just too cliche.

* * *

**A/N: Some fluff since the last chapter was kind of sad. I would have updated faster but I was busy finishing this anime I had yet to finish. ****I hope I didn't go over board on the whole 'Grell is cute'! I know this is an epic fail. I just can't keep William in damn character!**

**This was inspired because it rained 2 days ago. And it was that really calm rain, those ones you rarely get now-a-days. Actually it was pouring and there was thunder but the clouds were white and that's always a good sign when it comes to rain right? And this has been a paragraph** **about rain.**


	5. Feminine Beauty

**Headcanon: William teases Grell when Grell asks "Am I pretty?" by calling him 'cute' which he hates being called. He does it because it's a very obvious answer. No.**

William tapped his fingers against the counter, his patience wavering. Grell was putting on his make up in the bathroom.

'_Honestly, he looks perfectly fine without it!_' William sighed, his patience breaking.

"Grell Sutcliff! I need to be punctual, unlike you. So I am leaving." William said as he reached for the door.

"Willllll~!" The said reaper called. But it was too late as he heard the door slam shut.

Grell huffed at the door. Then sighed at his reflection in the mirror. A pack of emotions were running inside him. He was mad William had left, sad that now he would walk to work without a hand to hold, and disappointed...

...At his reflection.

Normally he was an obnoxious jerk, always saying how beautiful he was but...

Every time he looked at himself, he always had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was just so ugly. He wanted to throw something at the mirror, yelling that it was lying to him. But he also wanted it to break at just the sight of him. He was sick of this body.

'_Why couldn't I have been born a woman? Why does this world hate me so much?_' Grell thought.

He watched as a tear came down his cheek. And so he sobbed until his eyes were practically dried up from crying.

He looked at himself once more and sniffled. "A-At least I didn't have my fake eyelashes on." He said with a regretful smile.

Suddenly, he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Ah. I feel light-headed...maybe I should lay down for a few minutes. Will will understand." He mumbled softly as he walked over to the bed.

* * *

William sighed as he stared at a piece of paper, yet to be filled out.

He was having second thoughts about leaving Grell to walk to work alone.

'_Maybe I should go apologize._' He thought as he got up. '_...Honestly._'

As William opened the door, Ronald Knox was standing right there.

"Spears-senpai!"

"What are you doing here Ronald Knox?" William replied coldly.

"Ah! Well I was wondering if Grell-senpai came with you today." Ronald asked in a fidgety way.

"He's still not here?" William asked, surprise coloring his voice.

"No. No one has seen him today." Ronald asked, confused.

"Ronald Knox, I will go get Grell Sutcliff." William replied as he left.

William eyebrows scrunch together as his eyes became cold. "Honestly...he's late by 26 minutes! He better not be at home, waiting for 'his prince to come back~!'" William muttered as he exited the Shinigami Dispatch Association.

* * *

Grell ran to the Association, his Death Scythe by his side.

"I'm totally late! Will is going to kill me!" Grell yelled in horror at the fact that punishment would not be a good one.

And that's when he saw William, making his way towards him.

"Grell Sutcliff!" He yelled.

Grell gulped at William's furious voice and stopped running. Grell made a note to never close his eyes, even for a brief second, after crying again. It's just to tempting to fall asleep.

Grell watched as William got closer. When they were face to face, he could see William's glare.

"Grell Sutcliff, would you like to explain why you were late?" William said sternly.

Grell eyes looked down. "I...uh...fell asleep." He confessed.

William made no comment, only grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the Association.

After a moment of silence, Grell spoke up.

"Will, do you think I'm pretty?" Grell said unconsciously.

William stopped and so did Grell.

'Oh my Death God, why the hell did I just say that?' Grell cursed at himself in his head.

William turned around to see the red reaper looking down.

He was not really expecting a question like that at this moment.

Grell would sometimes ask that question, normally just looking for a compliment. And William was going to respond the same as every other time.

"You are absolutely adorable." William smirked lightly.

Grell frowned. He was not adorable! He is a woman! Women are beautiful, pretty, gorgeous! They we're not adorable.

"How in the hell am I cute? You always say I'm cute or adorable!" Grell yelled.

Grell's furious face loosened into a sad one. "...Do you ever think of me as pretty...?" Grell said in a much softer tone, feeling the need to cry.

William sighed again. He needed to just say it already.

"Honestly Grell? I don't you're pretty."

Grell's eyes widened. '_He...doesn't..._' Grell felt tears run down his cheeks. '_How could William say something like that? I...I...hate him!_' Grell growled and was about to push William away...

...when William said something. Something that made Grell's heart skip a beat and feel fluttery. Something that made Grell cry more. Something that made Grell...regret what he said. And William's words kept repeating in his head:

_"Pretty is too small of a word for how beautiful you are."_

Grell looked at William with tearful eyes, mascara running down his face.

"D-Do you r-really t-think that...?"

William pushed away Grell's tears and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. "I don't think that. I know that."

Grell's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he kissed William passionately. William nipped Grell's lower lip, earning a gasp from the redhead. William inserted his tongue into the hot cavern of his lover, Grell doing the same.

William had to blame Grell's beauty on his green eyes, always clashing beautifully with his perfect red hair. He looked even more lovely when he was n—

William blushed harder than he already was from thinking about Grell...

...naked.

After a few heated moments, William separated their lips.

"Come on, we have to back home, since you might want to fix your make up." William muttered.

"Oh yes! I cannot go out like this~!" Grell held William's hand and pulled him forward.

William liked it when he and Grell held hands. It felt like Grell's feminine hand seemed to fit perfectly in his.

Almost like a puzzle piece that was missing.

**A/N: So much fluffiness! Sorry for not updating earlier, I've just been really depressed. And now I have a cover for this story! PS the picture was drawn by me. Anyway, I hope you liked it**!


	6. A Bath With You

**Headcanon: None.**

William sighed softly as turned off the water in the bath, steam coming from the hot water. Normally he liked his bath a lot colder but he knew Grell always liked his hot. Very hot. Hot enough to sting you even if you make one little movement. And when you got out, you see steam coming off your own body. You also aren't sure whether your drying water or sweat.

"Grell, your bath is done!" William said.

"Okay." Grell muttered as he came in.

William noticed Grell's sour attitude and didn't like it one bit.

"Are you okay?" William asked as Grell undressed.

"I'm fine. Just a little cranky." Grell said as he took off his shirt. "Hey Will?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...will you take a bath with me?" Grell blushed.

William sighed. "If you really want me to." Grell suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you Will~!" Grell purred as he pecked him on the lips.

"You're welcome." William muttered.

Grell took off his trousers and underwear.

William already took off his tie and vest in that time. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he heard a splash of water. He looked over to see Grell curled up into a ball, in the middle of the bath, a content smile on his face.

"Grell," He said as he let his shirt fall to the floor. "How am I supposed to get in the bath with you if you're in the middle?"

"Easy, love." He said in a calm manner. "You sit behind me so I'm in between your legs."

William frowned as he set all his clothes in the laundry basket. He got in the bath, behind Grell.

William closed his eyes, feeling complete peace. Then Grell splashed him.

"G-Grell!" He shouted.

Grell giggled. "Sorry~! Hey Will! Want me to teach you something that will reallll~y make you relax?"

William was quite curious of Grell's idea. "What is it?"

"You put your head underwater and feel the heat on your face!" He said happily. "Let me show you!"

Grell pulled William next to him (Luckily the bath was large enough)and they both crouched down. "Now just put your head underwater on the count of three." William nodded.

"1...2...3!"

Grell and William put their heads underwater. Some sort of comfort and happiness seemed to engulf William. The heat was amazing feeling against his face, a smile forming on his lips.

William then had a need for air, pulling up to breathe. William shook his bangs of water.

"Did you like it~?" Grell said in falsetto.

William could barely see the redhead from his bangs, but could see a wide smile upon his lips.

"Yes." William sat up. "It was actually quite nice."

"Well let's do it again! This time, let's see who can hold their breath the longest!" Grell smiled.

"Fine." William agreed as he crouched down again.

"1...2...3!" Grell said as he and William dunked their heads underwater again.

William opened his eyes underwater to look at the crimson Shinigami.

Grell had a genuine smile on his features, his red tresses flowing around him, his pale skin glistening...

William thought Grell looked so beautiful at that moment, he couldn't help but bring their lips together in heart-breaking, tender kiss.

Grell stared wide eyed at first but slowly closed them as he enjoyed the pure bliss.

Grell moaned as William pushed his tongue into his mouth, tangling his fingers in his short ebon hair.

Running out of air, they both pulled up for oxygen.

They both were panting, cheeks red from passion.

"Looks...like we...didn't find out...who won..." Grell panted.

"Do you want a redo..." William looked at Grell in the eyes. "Or do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

"Does this answer your question?" Grell said as pulled William underwater, kissing him once more.

**A/N: No headcanon because I couldn't find one that would fit this setting. I hope you liked it!**


	7. Snowy Night

**Headcanon: William likes winter.**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

These were the sounds of William T. Spear's shoes, said sound echoing through the empty halls. Outside, snow softly fell upon the ground, street lamps melting snow that fell on their tops. The dark night sky was a contrast to the pure white below it.

William always liked winter, especially at night. When the street lamps illuminated the snow in a warm yellow light, making it sparkle, is what William loved most.

It was late in the evening and William had just finished his paperwork. At the moment, he was checking on the only other reaper in the building, Grell Sutcliff.

William turned the corner that lead to the large room which housed his subordinates cubicles. He walked till he finally stopped in front of the redhead's and was not at all surprised at what he saw.

Grell had his head down, sleeping soundly. Grell's shoulders went up and down from his soft breathing.

William pushed up his glasses and sighed. He walked up to Grell and looked at his paperwork, to see if he at least put his name on a paper before giving into boredom. He saw a couple of the papers were done. Maybe he was finally getting the fact that paperwork was something he had to do.

Setting down the papers, William carefully turned Grell's office chair, making sure not to let Grell fall from no support.

He gently picked up the redhead, his arms latched under his thighs. Grell unconsciously wrapped his arms around William's neck and nuzzled his nose against it.

William chuckled softly, a smile coming across his lips. Then he began to carry the sleeping reaper home.

* * *

Grell woke up, cold air all around him. He peeked an eye open to see a dark sky and white snow. Grell, coming to his senses, realized he was moving. And someone was carrying him for that matter.

He shifted his head so he could see the back of who ever was carrying him. The ebon hair and strong arms gave it away easily. William.

"...So your finally awake Grell?" William asked.

Grell layed his head on William's shoulder and nodded. "Thanks, Will." He mumbled, softly kissing William's cheek.

"H-Honestly, it's not like I could just let you sleep there." Grell could tell William was blushing by his wavering voice. Grell smiled and closed his eyes to relish the warmth between him and his lover.

It was few minutes later before Grell spoke up. "Will, could you put me down?"

"You want me to put you down?" William repeated, slightly surprised. He felt Grell nod.

Gently, he put the redhead down. William felt saddened at the loss of contact.

Suddenly, white flurries started to fall from the sky. It was snowing again. William sighed.

Grell just giggled. "Look Will! It's snowing!" Grell started to spin around happily.

William couldn't help but smile at his lover's rare childish side (besides when he whines like one). "Come on Grell." William said as he started to walk.

"Huh? Will, wait!" Grell said. Suddenly, he tripped on some ice.

"Ahhh!"

Grell was falling backwards and expected to hit the floor, but it never came.

Instead, strong arms held him close, pressing him against a warm body. But the most surprising part was lips were tenderly pressed against his.

Grell was stunned at first as William kissed him but slowly melted into the passionate embrace.

Slowly, their lips separated.

"Honestly...you should watch where your going." William sighed.

Grell hummed happily. "Ah...saying that with those cold eyes...I think I just melted~." Grell said as he kissed William, snow still falling.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was fluffy...literally! XD! I hope you guys like this chapter!**


	8. It's Raining Tears

**Headcanon: Grell always wanted a tender kiss in the rain.**

Grell always wanted a tender kiss in the rain. It's like the rain poured feelings hidden or forgotten or ones that needed to show, giving it a romantic sparkle. But Grell would never get that now...

Grell sat down in the alley as rain poured down. Though he didn't care, it was much better than going inside with the man that just broke his heart.

It was all because of Mr. England. That cat got all of William's attention! The attention that should belong to him! Grell felt a tear run down his cheek and drop onto his red coat. Then more started to fall almost synchronized with the rain falling on him.

When Grell confronted him about being ignored, William replied in a dry manner, "Grell, a cat needs attention, too." And continued to pet the hairy pest.

"Well I feel like a dish rag thrown to the side!" Grell had retorted. William glared in his direction.

"Don't be so selfish. You are not the only thing I care about."

Grell didn't know what had happened but something in him had cracked; broken almost. "Then I'll give you only one thing to care about, as that cat is more important to you than me!" He ran out the door, only hearing rushing footsteps and rain.

Grell leaned his head up as the rain had suddenly stopped. His bright green eyes widened as William loomed over him with an umbrella.

They were silent for a moment, Grell staring down at the cobblestone, tears filling his eyes to see William.

"...May we talk after I get you dry?" William yelled over the loud rain, holding out his hand. Grell looked into William's eyes.

Grell's heart ached for some reason, seeing those cold eyes. But it wasn't that, it was what was hidden underneath. He tenderly placed his hand in William's.

William pulled him up under the umbrella. Grell stumbled a fell against William's chest. He blushed as he looked up at William chuckled.

William tenderly grasped his hand and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that, giving small words of a sorry and forgiveness.

Grell never got his kiss in the rain. But he thought cuddling up with your lover near a fire, only a towel wrapped around your bare body, was so much better than a kiss you could get over and over again. Not like he didn't take any that night anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had to settle into school and shiz. I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. Yeah the headcanon is about Grell this time. Like it, you cupcakes.**

**Well I hope you liked it! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters!**


	9. Redly Attractive

**Headcanon: William's favorite physical thing about Grell is his hair.**

Paperwork was piled on William's desk and he was absolutely annoyed with the red reaper sitting a chair, filing his nails, and _not working._ But, William couldn't help but stare at Grell's hair. The redheaded reaper had tied his long hair up into a pony tail, which was distracting William. Not once had he seen Grell tie his hair up and he wanted to know why today he did.

William coughed. "Grell, might I ask why you've finally tied your hair up?"

Grell looked up. "Well it certainly isn't the fact that you told me to tie it up a million times." A smirk revealed itself onto his lips.

"Then why?"

Grell sighed. "Will, I saw you staring at me~. That's why I put my hair up."

"So you tied it up...to be attractive?" William asked, actually in awe at Grell's reason.

Grell didn't answer. He only got up and sat in William's lap.

"G-Grell—" William stopped as Grell got dangerously close to his face.

William's heart throbbed for Grell's lips as they brushed against his.

_"And you fell for my seductive trap~."_ Grell whispered. He got off of William's lap and skipped merrily out the door, leaving William dumbfounded, a red ribbon in his hands.

**A/N: SORRY PEOPLE FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THE SHORT CHAPTER! School has been kind of hard D: I may have mentioned the headcanon in another chapter but oh well. This was something random that's been in my scraps for a while. ****Well I hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters!**


End file.
